ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Weekend Drill
The Weekend Drill is the third short film from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu mini-series based around the Ninja and Master Wu, taking place sometime before the tenth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Cole is the focus Ninja, the Giant Stone Warrior serves as the main antagonist, and Killow serves as the secondary antagonist of this episode. Official Description “The past is our guiding light – or our journey into the future will be shrouded in darkness.” – Master Wu. The ninja are rebuilding the Monastery of Spinjitzu. To preserve the Legacy of Spinjitzu for generations to come, Master Wu is overseeing the making of a mural that depicts some of the most defining and epic moments in the history of Spinjitzu. Like the time Earth Ninja Cole used his Earth Driller to break into Kryptarium Prison to help Warden Noble take down the big Stone Warrior and Killow… Get ready to rock and roll! Plot Cole, driving his newly rebuilt Earth Driller, gets called to fight the Giant Stone Warrior in Kryptarium Prison. Before Cole arrives, some police officers are facing the Giant Stone Warrior on their own. The Stone Warrior easily defeats them and moves to attack the Warden, before the Earth Driller bursts through the ground. Cole fights the Stone Warrior, accidentally letting Killow and Ultra Violet out of their cells. Killow and the Stone Warrior try to destroy the Driller, before Cole, inspired by the song "The Weekend Whip," spins incredibly fast. Killow is thrown back into his cell and crashes into Ultra Violet, but the Stone Warrior still attacks. Using his swords, he catches the Driller just as it bursts out of the ground. Cole is once again inspired by the song and turns out the driller, throwing the Giant Stone Warrior back into it's cell. Cole jumps out of the cockpit triumphantly, before being booed and jeered by the rest of the prisoners and being confused by Noble glaring at him. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Killow - Garry Chalk *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Noble - Paul Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The title is both a reference to "The Weekend Whip," the song that served as the main intro theme for the series until Season 8, and Cole's new Earth Driller. *This episode confirms that Killow was placed in Kryptarium Prison off-screen after Hunted. *Some members of The Fold, the Mechanic, and most of the Sons of Garmadon members are seen in Kryptarium Prison. *This is one of two Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu episodes that is completely accurate to the timeline, considering Ninja's design changes, because the event is shown as a flashback that happened between Hunted and March of the Oni. *The Legacy set that appears in this episode is 70669 Cole's Earth Driller. *While a Stone Scout, a Stone Warrior and Kai appear in the set, they are absent in this episode. Errors *Pythor was placed in the credits, despite not appearing in the episode. Gallery PxEHGE9T.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:Mini Movies Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu